The Only Exception
by Maddybug
Summary: Before he became Deadpool, before he joined TeamX, Wade Wilson had made a name for himself as a mercenary. No job was too much of a challenge until fate brings Wade and the one girl he could never forget crashing back into each others lives. Wade/OC
1. Nothing Like you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**AN: Hey Everyone! Well, I'm doing it... I'm finally posting a story. I've always wanted to but didn't have the courage until now. I'm a bit nervous because this is my first fanfic, but I hope I've done a decent enough job keeping everyone in character and I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, this story is slightly AU, as it takes place in the late 90's instead of the 70's. I hope that doesn't upset too many readers! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'm new so any feedback would be so helpful! Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit! Connors you better find him NOW or it's both our heads! It's imperative that we keep track of his location at all times!"

He hadn't heard from his man on the inside in three weeks and Senator Kramer was nervous. No--he was panicking. What he was trying to accomplish was going to be the single most important and drastic move of his political career, and it had to go off without a hitch. He couldn't be implemented in any way because if he was, the 54 year old Pennsylvania Senator would lose everything.

Connors swallowed on the other end of the phone. " I'm sorry sir, we have no idea where he is-- I've been trying to track him mentally, but I can't seem to keep a lock on him." It took all of the Senator's control not to rip the the phone from its cord in frustration. " That's not good enough! Your Mutant abilities have to be good for _something! _Find me that idiot before he blows the ENTIRE THING!"

"You know Senator, I've always found name-calling a bit childish." Startled, Senator Kramer whipped his head around to the direction of the voice.

"...which is why I try to do it as often as possible, but really boss? 'Idiot'? I'm hurt." Kramer could practically hear the grin on the other man's face.

"Connors, I'm going to have to call you back." he said through gritted teeth before slamming the phone down.

"Dammit Wilson! Where the fuck have you been? You were supposed to check in with Connors _two weeks _ago!"

Leaning against the far wall of the Senator's office stood Wade Wilson. With his red sleeveless shirt tattered and worn, Katanas strapped to his back, holes in his cargo pants and smudges of dirt on his tanned arms, any normal person would think he had been through hell itself. But the smile on his face and gleam in his eyes looked more akin to a man who had just returned from a two week vacation, refreshed and exhilarated. Wade tapped his knuckles against the glass of the partially open window beside to him. " You should really keep this window locked. God only knows who could sneak in."

The Senator glared at him. "Don't get cute with me Wilson. Where have you been?"

Wade looked the senator over with a small smile, arms crossed over his broad chest. He suddenly pushed himself from the wall and strolled over to plop down in Kramer's chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "Quite a few places actually. Have you ever been to Amsterdam? Fascinating place with _very_ nice people. You probably wouldn't like it."

"This isn't a game! Do you have any idea what would have happened if your cover was blown? Or god forbid you accidentally opened your big mouth..."

Wade rolled his eyes as the Senator continued to rant. "Don't you think Donahue is going to notice that you've completely dropped off the face of the earth?"

Wade Laughed. "Boss I highly doubt Malcolm Donahue even knows I exist yet. But don't you worry, I've got Donahue Jr. thinking I'm on a business trip. Which technically isn't even a lie."

Kramer locked his eyes with Wade's. "We had a deal. You agreed to not take any other jobs while working this one."

Wade dropped his feet to the floor. "Well, in all fairness Chief, this little operation we have going on here is 5 month gig, and well, a guys gotta eat."

The Senator ran a shaky hand through his grey hair. Wade Wilson was supposedly the best there was. So when he had asked Connors to find him someone capable of pulling off this operation, Connors was more than insistent that he knew of the perfect candidate. Wade's "resume" had been more than impressive...and very intimidating. Senator Kramer let out an exausted sigh. "You really aren't worth what we're paying you. And get out of my chair."

Wade smiled and stood up from the chair, circling around the Senator's desk. " Do me a favor and say that again after I've killed Malcolm Donahue without a trace of evidence."

Kramer sat in his chair and placed his hands on his desk. "Have you made _any _new headway since we last talked?"

Wade grabbed a paper weight off of the desk and lightly tossed it around as he spoke. "Everything's according to plan. I'm Malcom's son's new best buddy and he's taking me on a tour of the company's main office in a week. I figure that'll be a good time to get the layout of the building and its security."

" So we're on schedule then?" The Senator asked eagerly.

Wade dropped the paper weight onto the table, his interest in it lost. "Yes. Now chill out before you give yourself a stroke gramps."

Kramer felt his patience with the smart mouth snap. "You shut that fat mouth of yours Wilson! I'm a United States Senator, I protect and uphold the laws of this country and you will address me with due respect!"

Wade placed his hands on the desk leaning forward to meet the senator's glare. "And which law is it that says a member of the Senate can hire an assassin to murder Oil company CEO's?"

" Donahue and his corrupt company have manipulated the economical infrastructure for _years_ and are single handedly responsible for the current economic downturn! And for no reason but their pure GREED! You don't think Malcolm Donahue has had people-even families- murdered? I'm doing what other's don't have the stomach to do, I'm doing what's best for my country!" Kramer was practically screaming.

Wade's calm demeanor didn't change at all. "Whatever you say Uncle Sam. But my point is nobody in this room is in a position to get on a high horse."

Senator Kramer calmed himself before answering. " Don't group me in with you and your kind. I'm nothing like you."

Wade's smile returned. "Sure boss. Whatever you say."

Kramer began shuffling the paper's that were scattered on his desk, signaling he was done with the conversation. " I assume you can let yourself out. You going to use the door this time?"

Wade strolled back over to the open window. " I like to stick to what I know." He began to hoist himself through the window.

Kramer looked up from his papers " Oh and Wilson-"

Wade paused and glanced back at the Senator over his shoulder.

"Try and remember to check in with Connors."

Wade's only response was a grin.


	2. Espionage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

**AN: Hey guys. Here is Chapter 2. So a little info about what I am introducing to the story this chapter. The Italic sentences that are NOT in quotes signal a direct thought of Wade's. I thought it would be nice to get a glimpse of what his thoughts were, from his point of view. Also, I couldn't help it and decided to play casting director with my some of my character's. Hope you don't mind. Please read and review! I would love some feedback!**

**Ted Donahue: Josh Radnor **

**Wade Wilson: Ryan Reynolds (Obviously)**

**Alexandra Clark: Gennifer Goodwin**

**

* * *

**

Wade shifted uncomfortably in his rented tuxedo. This was ridiculous. They hired him to eliminate a target. Not channel James Bond.

He never was very good at espionage-- the undercover bullshit that is. He could get in, take out his mark, and out better than anyone he knew, but this "secret agent" stuff just wasn't his style. He preferred to get straight to the _point_.

Wade snickered to himself over his little joke before thinking about how annoyed he was being on a mission without his katanas.

He stepped through the archway stopping briefly as two body guards waved metal detecting wands over his body, before allowing him to pass.

_Jesus. Who does this guy think he is the President?_

Wade strolled aimlessly, observing his environment. The man was loaded that was for sure. His "backyard", if that's what you could call it, expanded for acres, full of lush freshly cut grass that didn't stop until it hit the lake that his sprawling mansion overlooked.

A scrawny looking waiter approached him holding out a sliver plate decorated with tiny finger foods. "Sir, may I offer you some Szechwan Gold garlic shrimp?"

Wade shrugged and popped one in his mouth as the waiter moved on to offer the tray to more guests. It only took one chew for him to instantly regret it as he coughed it out dramatically onto the grass below him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked around at the small group of men and women who had turned their heads in his direction staring at him with disapproving looks. The men smirked while the women scoffed and whispered to each other, obviously talking about him. Probably calling him "uncouth" or something. They looked like the type.

_I hate people who use the word "uncouth"._

Wade brushed passed the group thinking up all the fun and different ways he could murder everyone at this ridiculous party. He was momentarily distracted from his homicidal thoughts by a shapely blonde with bedroom eyes and a cocktail dress two sizes too small who walked past him catching his eye. She noticed him watching her and turned her head towards him with a sultry smile as she kept walking.

_Well, maybe not EVERYONE._

Making his way over to the mini bar, he leaned against it's counter and waited for the bartender to make his way over to him.

"Jack! Jack!" A voice could barely be heard over the big band music and small chatter that filled the night air. Wade ordered himself a glass of scotch, not being able to think of anything else. It didn't matter. It was mostly for show anyway. Wade was never a big drinker and didn't particularly like alcohol. He was well aware that he was infamous for being a wise crack but wether he was cracking jokes or deflecting bullets, he was _always_ in control. Alcohol took away that sense of control over himself, and that made him uncomfortable. He had only been drunk all of twice in his lifetime--both times resulting in terrible decisions. Wade drummed his fingers against the marble, ignoring the drunk whose shouts could now easily be heard over the music.

"Jack! Over here!" came the voice again. The young mercenary hoped for that guys sake he found his friend "Jack" soon, because if he didn't stop yelling for--_oh wait_.

Wade took a deep breath and rolled his eyes before turning around and putting on the fakest smile he had ever attempted.

He raised his glass to the figure moving through the crowd in front of him "Ted! Buddy!"

Ted Donahue maneuvered his way past a few more people before coming to grab Wade in an enthusiastic hug, an entourage of his buddies, laughing drunkenly behind him. "Jack! I'm glad you could make it man." Over Ted's shoulder, Wade rolled his eyes again, half heartedly hugging his clearly intoxicated "friend" back.

"Yeah bud, it's a great party. Your old man really went all out huh?"

Ted snorted. "Yeah. The old bastard never misses an opportunity to show off his money. So in return, I never miss an opportunity to get trashed on his dime." he said, clinking his glass with Wade's before swallowing the rest of his drink.

Wade smiled at him. "Yeah, that'll show him."

Ted placed his empty glass on the tray of a waitress who rushed by them. "Whatever man, I'll settle for mildly irritating him."

Over the past four months of trying to get close to Ted, he learned about the love-hate relationship between he and his father, mostly over drunken talks at Ted's favorite bar, Lucky's. All of Ted's old frat buddies would be busy playing pool or hitting on women, and Wade would always manage to get him spilling his guts while the two of them sat at the bar. It had been all but too easy to gain his trust. The guy was far more gullible then he thought, especially after a few drinks. There were moments when Wade found himself genuinely having fun with Ted, causing his guilty conscience to nag at him. Although there were times when he wasn't completely annoyed with him, when it came down to it, Ted was a part of the job and nothing more. A simple means to an end...no matter how bad he felt.

Wade loosened his tie a bit, asking as casually as he could, " So...where is "Captain Moneybags" anyway?"

Ted lazily glanced around him. "No clue. He's probably around here somewhere. You'll meet him at some point tonight." Wade smiled inwardly. Now THAT got his adrenaline pumping.

_Finally. It's about time I came face to face with the man I'm gonna kill._

Wade and Ted walked over towards the group of Ted's college friends, all graduates of Cornell University, although from what Wade had seen of them on their numerous nights out, they hadn't matured past freshman year. Wade smirked as he greeted them. " So boys, I see you've all carved out special time tonight to publicly humiliate yourselves."

A few lighthearted insults were shot back at Wade, as Steve, the lead drunk of the group pointed a finger in his direction. "Jack Wilson you owe me 20 bucks."

"I find that impossible considering _I won the bet."_

Steve shook his head while drinking from his glass. After swallowing, he retorted " No way dude. You had an unfair advantage-

"Oh right, right right. You mean the fact that I'm better looking than you. I see how that might have put a damper on your chances." Wade stated matter-of-factly.

"You know Wilson, you're a real ass hole" Steve said with a laugh, flashing his blue eyes. "I could have gotten her number just as easily if you would have shut your trap for 5 seconds and let me get a word in."

Ted held back laugher as Wade patted his shoulder. "Whatever hurts your ego less Steven."

Steven shot up his middle finger in Wade's direction "Whatever. Hey we're going' back to the bar, you two comin'?"

Ted waved them on "Yeah we'll meet you over there."

Steve nodded and the group moved on towards the bar, leaving Wade alone with Ted. He looked around at the swarms of elegantly dressed people. "Jesus did your dad invite the entire population of Pittsburgh? How many people do you think are here?"

Ted scratched his head, moving his fingers through his dark brown hair and squinting his equally dark brown eyes. "Hell if I know. I don't even know half the people here and it's my damn engagement party. If it were up to me, we wouldn't have a party at all. It's mostly for Allie anyway, so as long as she's enjoying herself then I'm cool." Ted's eyes widened in sudden realization. "That's right! You haven't even met Allie yet!"

Ted grabbed Wade's arm, pulling him quickly through the crowd. "You gotta meet her man, you're going to love her."

"You sure you want to risk introducing me to your girl? She might fall in love, and then you had this huge expensive party for nothing." Wade quipped as he followed close behind.

Ted tossed a smile over his shoulder as he continued to make his way. " No offense buddy but I don't think so. You're not exactly her type."

"Nonsense. I'm every bodies type." Wade answered casually.

It wasn't until they had reached a clearing that opened up in to a banquet area that Ted stopped and pointed out a petite woman facing away from them and laughing with friends. "That's her."

_So far, not bad Teddy. _

Wade admired Ted's fiance from behind as Ted walked over towards her, sliding his arms around her waist. He found himself curiously captivated by her hair as he walked towards the couple. A brief memory pushed itself to the forefront of his mind--his own fingers running through long, silky dark brown tresses similar to the girl's, the early morning sun bringing a gleam of red to the color. Wade shook his head willing the memory away. It never did him any good to think about her. Besides, refusing to think of her was easier than having to deal with the guilt.

He was a mere three steps behind Allie when Ted saw him approaching. "Babe. Here- turn around I want you to meet Jack."

As the girl began to turn, Wade was given his first glance at the side of her face.

He stopped in his tracks, squinting his eyes. That girl...she looked a lot like....

_Fuck! _

Wade nearly dropped his glass as he took a step back. Everything seemed to slow down as her green eyes finally looked up to his face.

He couldn't move. He knew he should make a run for it, his cover was as good as blown but his feet were rooted to the ground.

Her eye's narrowed in confusion before immediately widening in shock, her lips parting slightly. Ted was blissfully unaware as he smiled proudly giving his obviously shaken fiance a nudge in Wade's direction.

"Didn't I tell you she was beautiful? Jack, this is my fiance Allie."

Wade watched her nervously, waiting for her to break out of the shock and scream at him, slap him or have him thrown out. God knew he deserved it. And he would let her too.

Because standing in front of him was Alexandra Clark.

The one girl who could despite his best efforts, worm her way into his affections and with one look could make him want to give her the world. Alexandra Clark was the one girl, who had been the hardest to leave.


	3. Polaroid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 3. Sorry it's a bit short but I actually kind of like it that way. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm desperate for feedback! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

_**4 years Earlier...**_

The mattress springs squeaked beneath him as Wade gently sat at the edge of her bed. He wasn't worried about waking her. Wade was convinced the girl could sleep through an earthquake. He sat there next to her sleeping form, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in the darkness.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her so he just stared at his feet. He had told himself the only reason he came here tonight was to make sure he hadn't left anything in her apartment.

But sitting here, listening to her breathing, he knew he was full of shit.

There was nothing here of his. He barely had enough personal possessions to fill a bag let alone leave around her apartment.

He had come here to say goodbye.

_And what better way to say goodbye than breaking into your girlfriend's apartment at 3am and watching her sleep? That's not creepy at _

_all._

God, when had he become this pathetic? He put his face in his hands briefly before finally bringing himself to turn his head and look at the sleeping girl beside him.

Alex was laying on her side, her arm bent under her cheek and her hair a tangled mess all over her pillow. The girl was all around adorable. She looked just as cute as the day he first saw her, her hair wet and dripping from the rain, struggling to open her umbrella. She was so different from any of the girls that usually caught his eye. Maybe because all that they really _did_ was catch his eye. No woman had made him want to stick around for longer than a week, until Alex.

_Has it really already been 4 months?_

Something about her just made him want to be around her all the time. He found her klutziness amusing, and was fascinated over how she could never arrive anywhere on time. He loved the way she would hide her eyes during scary movies and how when she was reading, it was nearly impossible to get her attention. She was probably the kindest, most trusting person Wade had ever met and normally that would get on his nerves. But with Alex, it made him want to protect her from all the corruption in the world--corruption that he was far too familiar with.

He studied her face. She was just a kid, only 19 years old. She didn't deserve any of this. She wouldn't be able to understand it all.

Wade's eyes made their way to the nightstand beside her bed, where a polaroid was propped up against the stand of her lamp. It was a picture of the two of them, the only one there was. Wade had been extremely careful to avoid any pictures. He knew that one day he would have to leave and he couldn't have any traces of his presence behind. But she had snuck up on him with this one.

Wade had been sitting in her kitchen one night, idly sharpening one of her kitchen knives, like he often would do. Catching him off-guard, she wrapped an arm around his neck and with the other extended a polaroid camera out in front of them. Before he could protest, the camera flashed. As it turned out, Wade couldn't have been more delighted she had taken the picture, but only because of how horribly it came out. It had become his source of amusement the rest of the night, much to Alex's annoyance.

He smiled as he stared at the picture. The photo had caught Alex mid-laugh, her eyes half closed while Wade glanced at her in confusion, his mouth open in protest.

Wade reached for the photo and removed it from its place on her nightstand, a sense of extreme guilt coming over him. He hated taking the only picture she had of them away from her. It just felt wrong.

But he couldn't let her keep it.

As much as it sucked, he had to cover all his bases. He placed the photo in the pocket of his pants. He would have to shred it later.

It was supposed to be so easy to leave her. It was just what he did. He couldn't stay in one place too long because of his choice of profession, not to mention his own sanity. If he was honest with himself, as much as he adored Alex he was going a bit stir crazy playing house. He was itching to spill some blood and get out of New York. When the next job offer came and he accepted, it had been a bittersweet transaction.

Wade hadn't thought about what would happen if he got attached to someone during his travels. He never prepared for it, frankly because it just didn't ever happen. He was in new territory and for the first time in a long time he didn't know what he was doing.

For the next several minutes Wade continued to sit, eyes focused solely on his hands. Wade was annoyed with himself when he realized how obvious it was he was stalling.

_Is that enough emotional brooding for you Nancy?_

He stood, taking a step towards Alex's sleeping form and crouched down, his face inches from hers. His eyes softening slightly as he pushed a strand of hair off of her forehead. He let out a frustrated sigh, wiping his face with a hand as he watched her. She was going to hate him in the morning. But he would just have to live with that. "Sorry gorgeous" he murmured.

He stood abruptly and made his way to her bedroom door taking one last look around her room before leaving her behind just like all the rest.


	4. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**AN: Hey again guys! This chapter gave me sort of a rough time. I'm still not completely satisfied with how it came out but I wanted to get the story moving and finally introduce you to the inner workings of Alex's brain! I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to leave a review! I would really love to hear from my readers. Alright, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Alex used to wonder what she would do if she ever saw Wade Wilson again.

There were a number of approaches she had considered. She could be the bigger person, politely say hello and pretend like he hadn't completely deserted her and ripped her heart out of her chest.

She could ignore him. Or go for the guilt trip, cry and ask him 'why?' over and over again. But when it came down to it, a good sock in the face always seemed like the most appropriate response. Not that it would do anything. Wade had the highest pain tolerance she had ever seen, but it sure as hell would make her feel a bit better. And now as she stood there in her elegant blue dress, surrounded by friends and family, staring at the man she never thought she'd see again, she found herself at a loss of what to do. She spent night after night thinking up the perfect words to say to him, the exact spot on his cheek to smack, and now when he was standing in front of her, giving her the chance she never truly thought she would get...

all she could do was gape at him, like he was like a ghost that had come back from the dead.

Alex had always been a sensitive person. Her mother used to tease her about the many times she would cry as a little girl, over a wilting flower or a squashed bug. That sensitivity had carried on into her adult life, which made events like break-ups, especially difficult for her. But the months that followed Wade's disappearance had been a whirlwind of change for Alex. It was as if life wouldn't allow her to take time to grieve, no matter how much she wanted to.

Her acceptance letter to Penn State arrived a mere two weeks after he left, barely giving her enough time to over analyze and agonize over why he had left or what she had done wrong. Instead a subtle numbness took over, allowing her to function through the hurt.

It wasn't until she was on a plane to Pennsylvania that she finally allowed her loneliness to sink in. She had felt more for Wade then she had for any other boy in her life. Having to face that he had left her was almost more than she could handle. Her mind wandered mournfully back to the rainy day when they had met. She had been smitten with him from the moment she saw him, laughing at her before effortlessly opening the umbrella she had been struggling with for 10 minutes. She was no match for his killer smile, and mischievous eyes, and she fell in love with him in no time. She had shared her secrets, her dreams and her deepest fears with him. She had _trusted _him. How could she have not seen this coming? How could she have been so naive?

As calmly as she could, Alex had pulled her tray table down and crossed her arms, burring her head in them, her sobbing drown out by the hum of the plane's engines. She remained that way for the rest of the flight.

The first boy she dated after Wade was a fellow transfer student named Bobby Moore. He was shy and sweet, a lot like herself. She would catch him eyeing her in class, or while they studied together and when he had finally summoned the courage to ask her on a date, he had been so kind, she couldn't help herself.

He was nothing at all like Wade, which had been part of his appeal. The sarcastic quick wit and charismatic personality that Alex used to find exciting about Wade was now something she ran from like the plague. Bobby was unexciting, but he was safe.

Unfortunately about a month into their dating, Alex found the lack of excitement too much of a problem to stay. So she said goodbye to Bobby and dove head first into her classes.

Other than Bobby, her love life had been uneventful during her years at school. There was the occasional boy who would catch her attention, but as much as she hated to admit it, they all were second best compared to Wade.

And then she met Ted Donahue.

She was days away from graduation, taking tickets for a benefit the school had co-sponsored with the Red cross, trying desperately not

to fall asleep, when a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee was suddenly placed on the table in front of her. "You look like you could use this."

Alex was startled awake by the voice and glanced up to see a pair of dark brown eyes watching her expectantly.

The man standing on the other side of her table was extremely handsome. Dressed in a navy blue suit, styled dark hair and a sheepish grin that graced his features, any girl would have been happy to have his attention. Alex was suddenly embarrassed to be caught nodding off on the job.

"Um..Th-thank you."

He pulled a fold up chair over and sat next to her. "You mind if I sit with you? I can't stand mingling at these kinds of things."

Alex laughed. "So you'd rather hang out with the ticket girl?"

Ted smiled and stared at the floor. " Only when the ticket girl is as cute as you are. I mean, lets face it. Beautiful girl at the ticket booth trumps boring social gala any day."

Alex felt her cheeks redden as she tried to hold back her smile. He nudged her knee with his, his cheeks also showing a tint of red. "I'm Ted."

"Alex." She giggled and nudged him back, her intuition telling her that this was the beginning of something special.

After that night, Alex and Ted were inseparable, and a year later when Ted proposed, Alex accepted without hesitation. Wade Wilson's place in her heart was finally being occupied by someone else. Wade no longer crossed her mind, except occasionally to wonder which method of pain she would inflict on him if she ever saw him again.

Things had been going in such a positive direction for her, it was only natural the gods of irony would toss him back into her life at the most inconvenient time.

It wasn't until Ted nudged her forward that she remembered he was there.

_This has to be some kind of sick joke._

Did Ted know who this was? More importantly, who he was to _her? _

"Didn't I tell you she was beautiful? Jack, this is my fiance Allie."

Alex couldn't tear her eyes from Wade's. His eyes flashed with recognition, and a hint of something Alex couldn't interpret. The music and chatter of the party were muted and all she could hear was the thudding of her own heartbeat in her ears. Her hands began to shake as he held her gaze, his eyebrows creased in concentration. Had he...come here for her?

He looked as handsome as he did the four years ago, she thought with an ache. She felt a familiar tightening in her chest as she took another step towards him, still in disbelief that he was actually there.

Suddenly, Wade thrust his hand out in front of her, offering her a handshake as his expression completely changed.

"Ted here talks about you all the time," he said brightly with a nod towards her fiance. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Alex blinked. She was so taken aback at his nonchalant attitude that she froze. She watched him in disbelief as he met her gaze with a confident smile, his hand still extended out to her.

Was he really just going to pretend like he had never met her?

She scolded herself for being so foolish. For a moment she had almost thought...

Pushing the thought aside, she backed away from him, pressing herself against Ted's chest as Wade quirked an eyebrow and dropped his rejected hand. Her eye's never left his, the confusion evident on her face. "Likewise..." her response was barely above a whisper.

Alex studied his face, looking for anything that could reveal what he was thinking.

_What was he doing here?_

As she watched him observe her like a complete stranger, she clenched her fists.

She may not have known Wade Wilson as well as she thought.


	5. Meeting my Murderer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I suddenly got busy with a ton of other things and didn't have much time to write. But when I did, I wanted to try and get the story moving a bit more, while still trying to get it JUST right so I apologize for the lag in updates. Hope you don't mind! I want to thank Greek-Warrior-Princess and corbsxx for reviewing! It really helped to have your feedback! Now on to chapter 5! **

**

* * *

**

Malcolm Donahue took a long drag from his Gurka Cigar and admired the rings of smoke he made as he exhaled. There was nothing he loved more than a good Cuban cigar. It was the only thing in the world that helped him relax. He stood on the balcony of his mansion, overlooking the guests of his party, as they stuffed themselves with his food and drank themselves into a stupor, all the while trying to maintain their high society prose. People disgusted him sometimes.

In his 55 years on this planet he had come to the conclusion that most of human life was really quite worthless. It was a pity that society didn't allow for nature's natural selection to run its course on the idiots of the world. His aged grey eyes fell on the three figures in the crowd he had been watching most of the night. Inwardly he sighed as he watched his son from his spot above. It was no secret that Malcolm felt his only son was a disappointment. Ted very blatantly had pissed away his college years to drink himself into oblivion and barely graduate.

_And on MY dime too. The drunken idiot. It was a pity he turned out to be such a typical trust fund kid. _

He was more of a liability than anything. Malcolm had had some greivances about bringing Ted into the company, but saw no way around it. He was still his son after all.

His eyes moved over the woman Ted was about to marry. Ted's new fiance always came off high strung to Malcolm. She was a tad unpredictable, but only in the usual ways a woman is unpredictable. At her core, Malcolm suspected she was meek as mouse, which he was greatful for. That meant she was easily controllable. He could only hope some of that would rub off on his son.

"Sir?"

Malcolm didn't bother to turn around as he stroked his black and grey beard. "What is it Jensen?"

"There's a call for you. He says it's urgent." said his assistant.

"Bring me the phone."

A moment later he had the phone in his hands. "This is Malcolm."

"It's me." came the voice on the other end. "He's on the premises"

Malcolm sighed in boredom. "I'm aware of his presence, not to worry."

"My Intel tells me that he wont make his move tonight. But I would increase security as discreetly as possible just incase."

Malcolm's eyes moved to the man he had been monitoring throughout the night. "I have it under control. You let me worry about tonight and get in touch with me first thing tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Malcolm handed the phone back to his assistant. "Jensen. Would you be so kind as to hand me my jacket?"

Jensen hesitantly passed his employer's suit jacket over to him. "Sir?"

Malcolm smiled as his eyes locked onto an unsuspecting Wade Wilson. "It's time I met my murderer."

* * *

It had only taken a moment for Wade to shake himself out of his initial surprise. He had a job to do, and although running into Alex was about the last thing he would have expected, he had to find a way to deal with it if he wanted his shot at Malcolm. And he did want it. He wanted it bad.

His gaze was steady on Alex as she kept her back pressed firmly against Ted, like a child sticking close to it's parent, her eye's stubbornly focused on his. She was clearly upset.

_The handshake might have been a little cold..._

He felt annoyance bubble up inside of him. He didn't have time to deal with her. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be back in New York, in her tiny apartment, just like he remembered. She was only supposed to be a distant, guilty memory. Not real, standing in front of him with a whole new life and staring at him with those big accusatory eyes.

_At least she hasn't said anything yet..._

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. " So _Jack..._ Ted tells me you're quite the traveler. I assume just picking up and ditching one place for another has become quite routine for you?"

_...aaaaand there it is. _

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and swung his head back in the direction of his ex, doing his best to look unaffected.

"Well, I've always found consistency boring."

"Most unstable people do." She shot back. He noticed her finger nails digging into her upper arms as she glared at him. He was getting to her.

Wade's eyes flicked to Ted as he drunkenly draped his arm around Alex's small shoulder's, and he found himself resenting her presence a bit more.

Ted pulled Alex closer and smiled down at her. "Jack's gonna take over Martin's old job at the company."

Alex's eye's widened again and she quickly twisted her neck to look at Ted. "What? You're _hiring _him now?"

Ted looked down at her puzzled. "um... yeah? I mean, we need to hire someone and he's got all the qualifications...'

Alex didn't even try to hide her scoff. "_What _qualifications? He hasn't even been to college!" she spat, throwing her arms up as she spoke.

Ted stared down at Alex, obviously perplexed by her behavior, while Wade watched her in amusement over her outburst.

" Allie... Jack graduated from Stanford with honors. What's gotten into you?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Oh well I guess if _Jack_ says so, then I'm sure we can just take his word for it."

Wade found himself a bit uncomfortable with how firmly Ted grabbed Alex's upper arm and jerked her to off to the side. He decided to chalk it up to his intoxication, but he kept his eyes trained on them just in case.

Ted brought his face close to hers, keeping his voice soft, but not soft enough. Wade could hear everything they were saying without even having to strain, although he doubted anyone else could have. One of the perks of having advanced senses.

"What is wrong with you? You're jumping down his throat and you don't even know him!"

Alex yanked her arm out of his grasp and whispered harshly back. " No, _you _don't even know him! He's been you're drinking buddy for a few months and suddenly you trust him enough to bring him into the company? Into our lives?"

Wade was surprised at her fierceness. He had never heard her talk with so much conviction before. It impressed him.

Ted was incredulous. "Allie. Are you kidding me right now? You're acting like the guy's a murderer!"

Wade had to stifle a laugh as he pretended to not be eavesdropping.

_Oh...if they only knew._

"I can't believe you already don't like the guy and you _just met him. _He's barely even said a few words to you, you haven't given him a chance!" Ted said, being sure to keep his voice low as not to draw the attention of the other guests. Alex trained her eyes on the ground, as if she felt guilty.

"What's going on? This isn't like you." he pushed.

Her eyes had softened after a moment and she rose them from the ground to meet Ted's. "I just...I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired. I had a long day at work before the party...it's just getting to me..." her eyes briefly darted to Wade before returning to meet her fiance's. "I think I just need a breather. Do you mind?"

Wade's smirk broadened into a full blown smile as he watched her. Ted ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed. "Yeah, I mean do what you need to I guess..."

_Look at that. She's playing him like a freaking instrument!_

The girl had obviously learned some new forms of female manipulation in his absence.

He felt the need to avert his eyes as she placed a kiss on Ted's cheek. Whatever. It's not like it bothered him. Much.

He had always been a territorial guy but that didn't mean he had any real feelings left for her right? Wade sighed in frustration.

_Dammit._

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you later. You go and enjoy the party." She said. She briskly walked towards the mansion, stopping briefly beside Wade and turning her head to look at him. He met her eyes for only a moment before he had to look away. He knew it made him look like a jackass, but he couldn't let her effect him tonight. He still had a job to do. She looked away, and continued past him, leaving Wade and Ted alone in the crowd of people.

Ted put his hands in his pockets and strolled back over to Wade, looking bewildered. "Hey, I'm sorry man, I don't know what got into her. She's not usually like that."

Wade waved it off. "If you know anything about women, which you clearly don't, you'd know they're all like that."

Ted laughed and shook his head. "Maybe she's just smart and could already tell you are a cocky jackass."

Wade forced a smile. He was more than sure she thought worse of him by now.

"Don't tell me the soon to be newlyweds are already at each other's throats."

A deep voice came from behind him and ripped through his inner musings.

Wade paused a moment before turning to see who was addressing them. His smile remaining on his face for entirely different reasons.

_There you are._

He spun around and found himself face to face with none other than Malcolm Donahue himself.

"And here I thought the deep seeded hatred wasn't supposed to start until after the wedding."

Ted smirked sarcastically at his father. " Now Dad, you and I both know that just applies to you and your wives. Which divorce are we on now? Number 4?"

Donahue let out a deep rumbling chuckle and extended his hand out to Wade, ignoring his son. "You must be one of Teddy's new recruits to the company. What's your name son?"

Wade grabbed Malcolm's hand. "Jack Wilson."

Malcolm smiled and shook Wade's hand firmly. "Jack. That's a good solid name. I've never met a Jack I didn't like. Short for John I assume?"

Wade absent mindedly took a sip of his untouched scotch and grimaced before answering. Jack was just a random name he had picked to use as his alias. He didn't even bother to change his last name. He hadn't really thought that element out too much.

"Um...yeah."

Malcolm smiled as he kept his eyes locked on Wade. "My father's name was John."

A moment passed where neither man spoke and Wade started to feel awkward. Donahue just kept smiling at him in the silence. Man the guy was weird, but he matched the millionaire's stare. Wade smiled as he thought about the fate the older man would meet at the end of his swords.

_I cannot wait to kill you._

Finally, Wade glanced over at Ted who was clearly lost in his own thoughts, staring at his shoes.

He discreetly made mental notes and estimations of Malcolm's height and weight. The man was twice his age, and clearly not in any physical condition to fight back. Not that anyone really was when pitted against Wade. The actual assassination was going to be a cake walk.

Malcolm Donahue was without a doubt his most challenging assignment so far, not because of the physical man himself but because of how hard he was to get to. Succeeding in this would be his greatest accomplishment and he was a step away from obtaining his goal.

In one weeks time, Malcolm would be dead and he would be 100,000 dollars richer. Then he could _finally _get out of Pennsylvania.

_But what about Alex?_

Thought popped into his head before he could stop it. What _was_ he going to do about her?

He cleared his throat hoping to break the awkward silence and Ted returned from his daydreaming to place a hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Well dad, we all know you're clearly the life of the party here but I think Jack and I have a date with a bottle of Patron, so if you'll excuse us..."

Malcolm ignored Ted once again, keeping his eyes keenly trained on Wade and a smile that made him look like a shark.

"You be sure to stop in my office on your first day at the company Jack. I like to..._personally _welcome all our new employees."

Wade had heard The Oil company giant was notoriously suspicious of pretty much anyone around him but this was just creepy.

"Yeah...I'll be sure to do that." Wade answered with a smile of his own.

Oh he would _so _enjoy killing this guy.

* * *

Alex drummed her fingernails against the marble countertop, enjoying the silence. She sat in the dark expansive kitchen of the Donahue mansion, alone with her thoughts. She needed to think, and the noise and atmosphere of the party was too distracting. Not to mention she needed to get away from Wade as fast as she could.

It actually made her sick watching him talk about her relationship with Ted with a smile on his face, like he couldn't care less. Like she had meant nothing to him.

She sighed as she walked over to the sink and turned the handle, letting the cool tap water hit her hands. She used her wet hands to dab her neck.

It was something she did when she needed to relax. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid on her skin.

"You still do that?"

Alex gripped the edge of the sink and her shoulder's tensed. Her heart raced and she swallowed before answering. "What's it to you?"

She heard him take a few steps into the kitchen. "I don't know I just never got it. I mean, why not just take a cold shower? It's basically the same thing."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I do it to _relax _Wade, not get rid of a hard on." She finally turned around to look at him, the material of her dress rustling slightly in the silence. He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and jacket thrown over the edge of the marble. He looked handsome in the moonlight that shone through the windows of the kitchen.

Alex sighed sadly and searched the face of her former lover."What are you doing here Wade?"

She watched as he himself sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair, before turning to look at her.

" Listen...we should talk."


	6. You're off Your Game

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been a loooong time coming but I finally got the next chapter up! So sorry for the ridiculous wait. I'm hoping to have a lot more time to write coming up and I'll be able to update more often. I would like to thank thekampfkind, Kadience, Deathcab4kimmie,corbsxx and Greek Warrior for the reviews. They really help a ton, and I appreciate the feedback! Anyway, on to the story! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Wade twirled a sword in his hand as he lay in bed. He kept the hotel room's television set blaringly loud, hoping the noise would drown out his thoughts.

No such luck.

He had taken a huge chance tonight, and in a way, put the whole operation in danger-not that he had any other choice. That's probably why he was so damn antsy.

It wasn't because he had lied to her...again. She seemed to believe him, although Wade couldn't help but wonder if she truly did. He didn't know her like he used to, and she had changed a lot in four years.

Wade set down his weapon and reached for the remote, shutting off the TV.

He thought back to their conversation in the kitchen, trying to remember her facial expressions, or body language. Trying to think if she had given away anything that could indicate his mission was in danger of being exposed.

But the only thing he could remember was how great she looked in that backless dark blue gown. He repeatedly had to stop his eyes from roaming over the smooth skin of her exposed back as they talked in the kitchen. She wasn't the 19 year old girl he knew in Manhattan anymore. She had grown into a woman. She carried herself with a new confidence, something she hadn't begun to explore when he knew her. Even her body was more woman-like, her curves ever so slightly more filled out, something he couldn't help but notice in that dress.

_The kid had done good for herself._

And that made Wade happy. It helped ease some of the guilt he had been carrying for leaving her alone. And now she wasn't alone.

_Now she has Ted..._

Wade sneered without even realizing it.

Ted Donahue. What a joke. Yeah, he had money but...the guy just had no backbone. It always amazed and annoyed him how easily Ted caved to peer pressure, or ribbing from his friends. He was a nice guy, but Alex was already a nice enough girl. She needed someone stronger, someone who balanced her out. Someone who would have her back.

"Someone like _you_ Romeo?"

Wade shut his eyes and sighed, cursing himself for being so off his game. If he hadn't been so distracted he would have sensed the moment Alan Connors had snuck in.

He pushed himself off from the bed, grabbing one of his katanas as he stood. Turning towards Connors, Wade wittingly pointed to his own temple with the tip of his sword.

"I thought I told you to stay outta my head."

Connors chuckled as Wade bent down to the mini-fridge and removed two soda cans. "Wilson, your mind is too fascinating _not_ to read. It's unbelievable the shit that goes on in there."

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have Kramer's dry cleaning to pick up or something?" Wade tossed a soda to the other man and sat down in the nearest chair, resting his sword across his lap.

Connors sat on the edge of the bed, tapping the top of the can.

"First of all, _asshole_, I don't do dry cleaning. And you know _exactly_ why I'm here. You wont check in with _me_, so I have to check up on _you_."

Wade balanced his chair on its back legs. " It's not exactly like I can give him a freakin' play-by play Alan. Besides, his little panic attacks are _just _entertaining enough to keep things interesting." he said with a smirk.

Connors laughed despite himself. " How about you just tell me how tonight went, alright?"

Wade let the front legs of his chair down with a quiet thud. He put his hand to his chin, feigning thoughtfulness.

"Well, first I had the_ damnedest_ time deciding what to wear..."

Connors shot him an annoyed look.

Wade smiled. "What? Boss wants details, I'll give him details."

The telepath rubbed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. " Wade, normally I can handle a three hour process of you deflecting questions while I try to maintain some semblance of a normal conversation, but it's been a long fuckin' night. Why don't we just get to the part where you actually tell me what I want to know, okay?"

Wade had known Alan Connors long enough to know when not to push it, and normally he could'nt care less. But studying Connor's body language, Wade could see how tired he was. He decided to cut him some slack-for tonight.

The two mutants weren't exactly friends, but they had known each other since they had started out in the mercenary field years ago. They had even worked together a few times. Although Wade usually preferred to do his killings solo, he had to admit he liked the guys style. He came off quiet and reserved, but Alan Connors planned out his kills down to a tee, and rarely didn't deliver. Wade liked to think they both had a mutual respect for each other from their experiences.

" I got some face time with Donahue."

Connors raised his head with interest. "Oh?"

Wade cracked open his soda and took a gulp before continuing. "Oh yeah. He's _real_ pleasant." Sarcasm laced his words. He thought back to the way Malcolm had just stood there staring at him, that grin never leaving his face. Even Wade had to admit to himself, it had been more than a bit unsettling. "I'm surprised more people haven't tried to off the creep."

"More people have, they just didn't succeed." Connors informed him.

Wade couldn't care less how many people had tried and failed. That creepy grin was motivation enough for him to finish the job.

He leaned forward in his seat, resting his fore-arms on his legs and making eye contact with the other mutant.

"I'll get him. You can count on that." A rarely seen seriousness coming over him.

Connors folded his arms. "Anything seem unusual? Did he seem overly suspicious?"

The mercenary momentarily considered telling Connors about his odd exchange with the millionaire, but dismissed the idea. Even if it was something to worry about, he could handle it on his own.

"Nothing unusual from what I read of his behavioral profile."

The telepath let his gaze fall to the floor, lost in thought. " Did he say anything to you?" he asked quietly.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Nothing worth repeating _believe _me. All you and Kramer need to know, is that this guy is as good as dead."

The other man looked up from the patch of carpet he had been concentrating on and smiled. " Your confidence is assuring but let's not get too cocky Wilson. As difficult as that may be for you."

Wade grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Haven't had a problem yet."

Connors began tapping the top of the can again, and glanced over at the man across from him. "And the girl?"

Wade's smile fell slightly, and he abruptly stood up, twirling his katana as he walked around the chair to the other side of the room. He made sure to keep his stride steady and confident.

"What girl?"

_That nosey brain-picking bastard_.

He had been hoping Connors would just let it go.

"What do you mean 'what girl'? The girl whose romantic well-being you were so concerned about a moment ago."

Wade kept his eyes trained on his weapon as he whipped it around idly but with more speed. "She's not an issue."

Connors shot the other mercenary a pointed look. "Bull. The fact that I didn't have a blade on my throat the second I snuck in the bathroom window tells me she's more than a little distraction."

Wade's eyes didn't leave his weapon.

"Wilson you can either tell me who she is or I can go in and dig it out myself, and I _really_ don't want to have to do that."

Wade continued to ignore him, staying blatantly focused on the movements of his katana.

Connors watched him thoughtfully before hurling the unopened soda can directly at Wade's head. The can didn't make it halfway across the room before Wade, quicker than lightning, spun around and sliced the aluminum can perfectly in half. The syrupy brown liquid spattered against the walls and the bed.

"You owe me a new comforter." Wade said as he wiped the soda from his arm with his hand.

Connors stood from his chair and pointed a finger at Wade. "You're off your game Wilson."

"I hit the damn can!"

Connors jabbed his finger at Wade again, emphasizing his frustration. "You let me throw it."

A silence settled into the hotel room. Connors was right. Wade had been stumbling around trying to find his balance ever since he realized Alex was unwittingly mixed up in this whole mess.

" I put my_ ass_ on the line for you. I _guaranteed_ my employer's that you were the one who could _get this done..._"

Wade closed his eyes in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose as Connors continued to rant.

"... If I had known that all it took was a pretty face to distract you to the point of _recklessness _I wouldn't have called you!"

Eyes still closed, Wade leaned back until his shoulders hit the wall behind him and sighed.

He finally looked over at the other mercenary.

"Do you remember a few years back? When I uh...spent some time in New York?"

"Yeah, the Calloway hit. Took you 3 months to get that guy..."

"It took me one week."

Connors snorted. " And what? You decided to take in the sights? Cut to the chase Wilson before I do it for you!" The look Connors shot across to Wade conveyed the message that he would use his abilities if he needed to.

Wade pushed himself off the wall and strode past the telepath. "Look, I crashed with this girl for a few months, it's no big deal but I sort of ...ran into her tonight..."

Connors stared at him. " Did she recognize you? Is she in a position that could jeopardize your cover?"

"...she's Ted Donahue's fiance."

Connors' shocked expression was his only reaction before frantically digging in his pocket for his cell phone. "This is _very bad _Wade._" _

Wade reached for the counter inside the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wiping the left over soda from his arm as he walked back toward his colleague.

" I got it handled, okay?"

"Oh yeah? You explain to me exactly how you've "_handled"_ this. Because you know what this sounds like to me? It sounds like you're an _idiot _who followed his dick and got his cover blown! I'm calling Kramer, and you can bet your ass you're off the job!"

The telepath whipped out his cell phone and began to dial. Without a word Wade brought his sword down on the phone knocking it out of the other assassin's hands before he could place the call. Wade stared Connors down, determination evident on his face. He _had to _finish this job. He had worked for months pretending to be that moron Ted Donahue's friend and was not about to lose his shot at arguably one of the most power men in America.

" I'm _telling you, _I've got it under control_. _I fed her some bull shit story that should keep her off my back until I finish this thing. It's only _three days _Connors, and I'm _so close. _Don't be an idiot. We could have this guy in _three days."_

Connors took a step toward Wade met his glare. " You show me Wilson. You show me _exactly_ what you told her."

Wade let out an annoyed scoff. "Show you? What the fuck are you talking about?"

This time it was Connors turn to show off his quick reflexes and like a shot, he snapped his hand out- placing his fingers against Wade's Temple before he had a chance to react.

And just like that he was inside the mercenaries mind and shifting through his most recent memories.


	7. A Nice little Peek

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC's.**

**AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the delays you guys! I can't thank you enough for sticking with me through the wait! Here is the next chapter, in this one we are seeing a bit of a more dramatic side to Wade, but rest assured he'll be back to his one-liners and antics soon! Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful and helpful reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Even for Alan Connors, sifting through Wade's mind was a lot of work. Going through a persons mind is no easy task. It's a whole different ball game than reading someone's thoughts. Reading thoughts is like tapping into a someone's signal but sifting through a person's memories is about taking over their mind and being in control of what thoughts and actions their brain brings up. If a normal person's mind is hard to navigate, Wade Wilson's was the big leagues.

Alan concentrated on keeping his mind as blank as possible, becoming a vacuum, allowing it to pull in all of Wade's consciousness. He felt the mercenary resist and he pulled harder, feeling the mental walls finally give way. Wade had a slight advantage being a mutant, but just like all the rest, eventually Connors felt his mind take control of the other's and he was in. He could almost feel the synapses firing around him as he searched Wade's most recent memories, flashes of faces and emotions coming at him faster than any normal person could keep up with. Then he saw her, Connors knew without a doubt it was the girl because of the feelings that came attatched to her. Guilt, remorse...passion.

He allowed the memories to take the forefront of their combined consciousness.

The first sensation Connors became aware of was coolness on his fingertips. In his mind's eye, he saw Wade's fingertips pressed against a cold marble countertop as if they were his own. Wade's eyes lifted to give Alan a view of his surroundings: a kitchen, only lit by the moonlight streaming through the large extravagant windows. The girl stood near a sink, Her long dark hair framing her face and her arms wrapped around her midsection as if she was cold.

_Alex._

The name came to him instantly, and Connors made a mental note to file that name away for later.

Wade's eyes lingered on her face and Connors felt the sensation of other memories tugging at the corner of Wade's mind at the sight of her. A flash of the girl sleeping soundly in bed. Another of her waving enthusiastically from across a street. That was the complicated part of reliving someone's memories, there were so many other memories that were closely related to another that a great deal of his concentration was spent keeping those other memories at bay.

It was when the girl finally spoke that the moonlit kitchen came back into sharp focus.

"Well?"

Connors felt Wade's legs take a few steps forward and his eyes meet Alex's briefly before answering. " You were so young..."

"-no. _No. _Don't you _dare_ do that."

"-I wasn't any good for you..."

She scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. " Oh yeah, right. You were doing what's best for _me..."_

_" _Hey! I was trying to-"

'I don't care what you were _trying to do_! You...you just..." she pointed her finger passionately at him before shaking her head and letting her arms fall to her sides in an almost defeated manner. "You know what? None of this matters anymore..."

The telepath was hit with a wave of emotions he immediately recognized as not his own. Guilt and...longing?

He made a mental note to remember that little bit of information for later on as well.

Wade took another step forward, his voice slightly softer when he spoke. "Alex..."

She quickly stepped away from him. Keeping a considerable distance and her eyes stubbornly focused on the floor.

"Don't. Just...just tell me why you're here. Tell me why you're here and why on _earth_ you're lying about your name, and...and college? You hate college. You said college was a waste of time!"

Wade exhaled before rubbing his face in exasperation. "Yeah, I know what I said."

Alex straightened her posture and looked Wade squarely in the eyes for the first time. "Explain yourself."

"Alex-"

"Explain yourself, or I swear I'm walking out there right now and telling Teddy everything."

Connors felt Wade's concern for maybe less than a second. It was quickly replaced by a killer instinct to protect his mission.

" After I left New York...I really started thinking...about my life...I knew I needed to change some things... I'm just trying to start over..."

The girl rolled her eyes and let out a humorless laugh. " Oh, give me a break. You don't actually expect me to believe that! Tell me the _truth_ Wade."

"That _is _the truth." He said and for a moment Connors almost believed him.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going outside."

But before she could, Wade's hand quickly grasped her upper arm as she tried to brush past him, abruptly halting her exit and bringing her so close that Connors could feel the girl's breath on Wade's cheek.

Wade's eyes stayed stubbornly focused on hers. Alex's own gaze softened and searched his face, her expression almost one of dazed discovery like she was reminded of something she had forgotten long ago. Connors suddenly felt uncomfortable being a third party to a moment which a suddenly become somewhat intimate.

Wade leaned in slightly more, his eyes piercing hers. Alan had the distinct feeling this might not _entirely_ be just an act.

" When I left New York...it really _sucked._ I didn't ever want to feel that way again. Ever." Wade then took notice of how close they were and slowly removed his hand from her arm, his gaze suddenly bouncing to anything but her. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and took a step back.

" I went to school, started going by 'Jack'. It was like a whole new start for me. I ended up out here, met Ted and well, here we are..."

Connors could tell Wade had already composed himself and was back to business, saving the mission that was in serious jeopardy.

Alex said nothing and stayed rooted in her spot her eyes still strongly focused on him.

"I swear Alex, I had no idea you were here...or about...Ted..."

She continued to regard him for a moment before finally speaking.

"I thought you were dead you know."

Wade finally let his eyes settle on her face.

" You were just..._gone. _Nobody knew where you were... I spent days doing nothing but search for you. I called police stations, morgues... I was so afraid for you. I was so afraid you were out there, somewhere, hurt."

This time it was Wades turn to stay silent. He didn't know what he could possibly say to her. Everything he thought of saying just didn't seem good enough. Or appropriate.

Alex took a step back once again wrapping her arms around herself.

"Everyone deserves a chance at a fresh start. But you can't have yours here. You can't stay here."

Wade chose this moment to meet her eyes once more.

Alex rubbed the sides of her arms as if she was cold. "I'm getting married in a week. You have until before the wedding to think of something to tell Ted and then leave or I'll tell him everything myself."

Wade's only response was a small nod and Connors watched as she turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving Wade alone. He was about to pull out of the memory when he felt Wade draw back a fist and send it crashing into the smooth top of the counter, causing a small crack to appear in the pristine marble. The telepath allowed the scene to slowly fade away and began releasing his hold on Wade's consciousness.

When he opened his eyes he barely had a chance to register he was back in the hotel room before he was violently slammed into the wall.

Wade had recovered quickly.

He pressed Connors against the wall, his forearm pressing firmly on the telepath's throat, glaring with an intensity Alan hadn't expected.

"Did you get a nice little peek buddy?" Wade hissed, continuing to press the other mercenary harder into the wall.

Although Alan could feel the pressure on his windpipe, he grinned. "Relax. I saw what I needed to see."

After a long moment, Wade released the telepath allowing him to falter slightly as he regained his footing.

Alan straightened his jacket and walked confidently towards the door. "You have three days Wilson. Finish this, and finish it quick."


End file.
